


Imagine marrying Weyoun 6 and living on Deep Space Nine

by Saavik2017



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavik2017/pseuds/Saavik2017
Summary: Imagine Weyoun 6 survives and lives with you on DS9.





	1. Chapter 1

You found yourself spending more and more time with Weyoun as time went by. You showed him around the station, had breakfast, lunch and dinner with him and when he had nightmares from the time he defected you would comfort him. He treasured your company and included you in his daily life. Slowly, friendship turned into love. You would never forget the first time he kissed you in the Replimat.   
Then, one day the news came that the war had ended. You both sighed with relief, no more worrying, no more fear that something could happen to him. “Let’s get married,” Weyoun said, standing together again on the Promenade. “Yes,” you replied, hugging him as the wormhole opened. Flashbacks passed before your eyes as you remembered your first meeting there when Weyoun watched the wormhole as you slowly approached him. Commander Kira Nerys officiated the wedding. It was a beautiful and simple ceremony and all of the senior staff attended.


	2. Imagine showing Weyoun 6 what love is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your wedding night with Weyoun.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Everyone cheered and was happy for you both. Now the two of you were alone in your quarters. The lights were dimmed, the low hum of the station could be heard and the atmosphere couldn’t be more romantic. Weyoun looked at you tenderly and expectantly at the same time and you showed him what to do. 

“Close your eyes,” you whispered as you kissed him tenderly, stroking his hair. Weyoun kissed you back, shyly at first, then more passionately. You held him close and told him you loved him more than once. He told you the same. Almost losing yourselves, touching and kissing one another, Weyoun eventually sat down on the side of the bed, slowly removing each other’s clothing, breathing rapidly. He rested on his back and you laid down beside him. You took in the sheer beauty of him, while you continued to pleasure him everywhere.

“By the Founders …,” Weyoun cried out.

You looked at him lost in love and passion and his eyes turned to a darker shade of purple, gazing back at you, looking so wanton. He flipped you over none too gently now and began to worship all that was you. 

Eventually you would raise your hands to gently caress those elegantly shaped ears. In return, your reward was the most blissful sound you had never heard before. Instinctively, you began making love to him. Weyoun had his eyes closed and was moaning, you held him close and pressed your forehead against his. Your joining seemed to last forever. You found yourselves falling and falling as all sense of time was fading away.


End file.
